fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Red vs Blue
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Arctic | nextseason = }} is the fifth season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. Production Applications were be open for both new and returning players for over 3 weeks. 65 applications were received in total. Before , Hosts Fairyjuice and Kowalski organized and hosted Tumblr Survivor Season 86: International with the help of FairySurvivor veteran MercuryParadox. International is the reason for the big gap between Season 4 and Season 5. Twists/Changes *'Returning Players': The cast featured eleven returning players, competing for the title alongside twelve brand new players to the series. *'One World': Due to the (intentionally) uneven number of players, the game started with the One World twist, where everyone was on the same tribe. After the first Tribal Council, the remaining 22 players were split up into two tribes. *'Attunements': One tribe was attuned to each challenge. If that tribe won the challenge, they'd win reward in form of vital information about Modules. **'THE MOTHERBOARD': With Merge, the winner of each individual immunity challenge would set the rounds attunement by inserting a module within THE MOTHERBOARD. ***'TIME': At Final 12, Ripper has activated the Module, which added the two most recently eliminated players back to the game for one vote. ***'LOVE': At Final 11, Bobby has activated the Module, which allowed him to bind two people together to force them to cast one vote together at Tribal Council. Should they vote for a different person, they would both self-vote. Bobby chose Himself and Purpdan. ***'SHIELD': At Final 10, Michael has activated the Module, which allowed him to offer a SHIELD to a player in return of them giving up their entire inventory to him. He offered the SHIELD to Bobby, which he accepted. ***'CHAOS': At Final 9, Ben has activated the Module, which allowed him choose one of three Chaos options. Ben chose EVIL, disguised as ABSOLUTE. ****'PURE CHAOS': The Player gives up Individual Immunity. Votes will be cancelled. A player will be randomly eliminated via Rocks. Advantages can still be played. ****'ABSOLUTE CHAOS': 2 Players are randomly selected. One gets exiled. Another may only cast 0.5 vote. Two more votes are added to random players. ****'EVIL CHAOS': Either PURE CHAOS or ABSOLUTE CHAOS is called out, but the Tribal Council is actually a regular Tribal Council. ***'OCEAN': At Final 8, Tommy has activated the Module, which was announced to have no visible effects. ***'CLOUD': At Final 7, Pie has activated the Module, which was announced to have no visible effects. ***'TRUTH': At Final 6, Purpdan has activated the Module, which forced a player of his choice to lock their vote 1 hour before the initial deadline and have their vote be announced publically. He chose Pie. ***'FOREST': At Final 5, Purpdan has activated the Module, which was announced to have no visible effects. ***'DOOM': The Module was never activated. When activated, every player who received a vote a the Tribal Council would receive the DOOM BURN debuff, causing them to receive one extra vote at the following Tribal Council. ***'GREED': The Module was never activated. When activated, the activating player would lose individual immunity to block all players from playing advantages at the Tribal Council. In addition, any advantages held by the player that was voted out would be moved to the Module player. *'Treasure Hunt': As in past seasons, there was a treasure hunt mechanic where players could search various areas for idols and other useful items. The treasure hunt was called Adventure of Reality and Illusion. Castaways } | align="left" |Theb 19, | rowspan="23" | rowspan="1" | rowspan="5" | rowspan="9" | rowspan="11" | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | 13 |- | | align="left" |Gavin 20, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 4 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Changa 17, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 6 | 10 |- | | align="left" |Frostbreath 29, | | Quit Day 7 | 0 |- | | align="left" |Tyler 21, | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Emerric 23, | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Mop 25, | | | 6th Voted Out Day 14 | 5 |- | | align="left" |016Nojr 19, | | | 7th Voted Out Day 16 | 10 |- | | align="left" |Miles 21, , | | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Will 20, | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 20 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Ninjajaja 21, | | | | 10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Daffz 19, | | | | rowspan="12" | 11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | 9 |- | | align="left" |Coco 20, | | | | 12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | 14 |- | | align="left" |Ripper 26, | | | | 13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Kidfo 20, | | | | 14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Michael 19, | | Reality'' 1'' | | 15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Ben 21, | | | | 16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | 24 |- | | align="left" |Bobby 17, | | | | 17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | 10 |- | | align="left" |Pie 20, | | | | 18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 40 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Bacan 20, | | | | 19th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 43 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Jar 17, | | | | Second Runner-Up Day 52 | 0 |- | | align="left" |Tommy 20, | | | | Runner-Up Day 52 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Purpdan 18, | | | Illusion'' 2'' | Sole Survivor Day 52 | 8 |- |} :1. Michael used the Red Pill in Episode 9, allowing him to switch over to the Reality Tribe 2. Purpdan used the Blue Pill in Episode 11, allowing him to switch over to the Illusion Tribe Episode Guide Voting History :1. Michael used the Red Pill in Episode 9, allowing him to switch over to the Reality Tribe 2. Purpdan used the Blue Pill in Episode 11, allowing him to switch over to the Illusion Tribe 3. Ripper activated the Module, adding Ninjajaja and Will to that Tribal Council. 4. Bobby activated the Module, forcing himself and Purpdan to vote for the same target, or self-vote each. 5. Michael activated the Module, giving Immunity to Bobby. 6. Purpdan activated the Module, forcing Pie to lock his vote 1 hour early. Category:Seasons